This invention relates to a motor vehicle with a vehicle body having a vehicle body skin with a slide-in opening into which an exterior illuminating device is inserted, and an illuminating device receiving system which is fastened adjacent to the slide-in opening on an interior side of the vehicle body skin. The illuminating device receiving system has at least one approximately horizontally oriented receiving plate and at least first and second fastening flanges which are connected with first and second fastening surfaces on the interior side of the vehicle body skin.
German Patent Document DE 43 11 419 C2 discloses a motor vehicle of the above-mentioned type which has a vehicle body with a vehicle body skin. The vehicle body skin has a slide-in opening into which an exterior illuminating device, particularly a headlight, is inserted. An illuminating device receiving system is used for fastening the exterior illuminating device and is fastened, adjacent to the slide-in opening, to the interior side of the vehicle body skin. FIG. 2 of German Patent Document DE 43 11 419 C2 is a cross-sectional view of the illuminating device receiving system. It has an approximately horizontally oriented receiving plate which is constructed with a U-shaped cross-section. Fastening flanges projecting to the outside are formed at the ends of the legs of the U-shaped illuminating device receiving system. One of these fastening flanges extends upright and, thus, approximately parallel to the vertical vehicle axis. Another of the fastening flanges extends transversely and, thus, approximately horizontally thereto. The fastening flanges are furthermore shown in FIG. 7 of German Patent Document DE 43 11 419 C2, and that document also mentions a third fastening flange which extends in a curved manner as a strip and is adapted to the edge of the slide-in opening. In order to be able to adjust the gap measurements of the headlights with respect to the edge of the slide-in opening when the headlight is inserted, the headlight can be displaced within the illuminating device receiving system by way of an adjusting device.
German Patent Document DE 198 18 791 A1 concerns a motor vehicle which has a headlight fastening system which is constructed essentially in a U-shape with non-uniformly long legs and an approximately horizontal receiving plate. The illuminating device receiving system is connected with the vehicle body. The adjustment of the gap measurement between the headlight and the edge of the slide-in opening takes place by way of an adjustable screwed connection.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle of the above-mentioned type in which the gap measurement between the headlight and the slide-in opening is optimized.
This object is achieved by way of a motor vehicle of the type mentioned above in which the fastening flanges and the fastening surfaces are situated in a plane with respect to which a vertical vehicle axis is parallel. Additional characteristics of the invention are also specified in the claims.
Principal advantages achieved by way of the invention are that, by orienting the fastening flanges and fastening surfaces according to the invention, positioning of the illuminating device receiving system relative to the slide-in opening is obtained in the direction of the vertical vehicle axis. After positioning the illuminating device receiving system on the interior side of the vehicle body skin, the two parts are unreleasably connected with one another by welding. When mounting the vehicle body skin, for example, of a fender, the position of the receiving plate of the illuminating device receiving system with respect to the slide-in opening can already be fixed in the direction of this vertical vehicle axis, and thus in the so-called Z-direction. Consequently, during later insertion of the exterior illuminating device, particularly of the headlight, into the slide-in opening, little or no adjusting work is required for adjusting the gap measurement between the headlight and the edge of the slide-in opening. The invention is particularly advantageous when the slide-in opening is constructed on a front section of the motor vehicle, for example, at least partially in the fender, and the exterior illuminating device is a headlight. It is also conceivable to arrange the slide-in opening with the illuminating device receiving system in the rearward area of the motor vehicle in order to accommodate a rear light.
According to a further feature of the invention, the receiving plate of the illuminating device receiving system extends approximately horizontally. The strip-type fastening flange extending at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle permits sloping of the front section in the direction of the forward vehicle end, which is particularly helpful in a sportscar.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the illuminating device receiving system is connected on at least three sides with the vehicle body skin part, which permits a particularly stiff construction, and the holder permits fastening of another, adjoining vehicle body skin part.
According to a further feature of the invention, the holder is oriented so as to also aid the positioning of the receiving plate with respect to the slide-in opening.
Embodiments of the invention will be explained in detail with reference to the drawings.